


Bowling

by sillygirl



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, FWP, Fluff without Plot, International Fanworks Day 2015, Multi, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillygirl/pseuds/sillygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter drags the boys to a bowling ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowling

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written, and I haven't written fiction for years, but I love this movie and fandom.

“This is going to be great,” Jupiter says as she drags a reluctant Caine and Stinger to an empty bowling lane.

 

When she found out that Caine had never gone bowling she was insistent that the three of them all go out that weekend. She had tried to get Kiza to come along also, but she claimed she didn’t want to watch her father and Caine in another one of their ‘mating rituals’. Knowing the boys, Jupiter was sure that is exactly what would happen sometime during the game.

 

Grabbing his ball, Caine stepped forward and threw the ball, only to have it slip out of his fingers and fall to the floor next to his feet.

  
Stinger nearly doubles over laughing at the look of betrayal Caine gives the colorful ball at his feet before redirecting the glare at Stinger. 


End file.
